The exchange of products among sellers and buyers is consistently growing in size and complexity, thereby generating a need for buyers and sellers to achieve new levels of efficiency in market research, transaction settlement, freight calculation and delivery, and invoice payment procedures. Often, buyers and sellers have no central resource for market data and are consequently forced to research many disparate resources to execute a market transaction. Furthermore, market transactions that are currently executed between buyers and sellers often do not maximize available market data, resulting in inefficient transaction settlements. Moreover, the transaction costs of executing a market transaction and subsequently collecting payment for the transaction also add inefficiencies to the ultimate transaction settlement. These problems persist in a variety of industries, including the commodity forest products industry.